wolves might howl
by allisonarrgent
Summary: They think of the girl their sister could have been if only someone had loved her. ––Kol/Rebekah/Klaus.


**A/N:** This is incest and it also contains spoilers for all of Season 4 so far. Please don't say that I didn't warn you in advance.

x x x

**wolves might howl**

is there a chance?  
a fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
a reason to fight?  
is there a chance you may change your mind?  
or are we ashes and wine?  
_ashes and wine ––a fine frenzy_

x x x

Rebekah is unusually enamored with her brother the moment she sets her young eyes on him. Before immortality and the damned, she had sealed her fate in her own handwriting, dug up a grave for herself which she would never rest in. It is surprising how much she would have preferred that climax to the lies she is living and carrying on her shoulders presently. Daggered or undaggered, it does not matter. Everything that happens to her is nothing but a universe of pain playing on repeat to torture her specifically, but she will get her revenge.

Most days she sleeps with her eyes open and it seems that everyone else goes about life with their eyes closed because none of them notice that the constant redness in hers is not a result of vampirism.

x x x

Kol deludes himself into believing that pretending what's right in front of him really isn't. It works for a year or two, when reality and dreams blur and it couldn't be less clear whether they are doomed because of the curse that has fallen upon their clan for eternities to come or the undercurrent of illegitimacy that was there from the morning they each were born.

He begins to pray to gods no one has heard of in a futile attempt to save himself from sinning further, but his faith runs out slowly and surely, just like his luck, once he finds out that even in the skies above the gods were always falling in love with their own blood.

x x x

Klaus was never one for drawing boundaries that won't be crossed eventually. There was an era he lived through during which he would truly think rationally prior to acting on impulses, but that has long since passed and he dares not dwell in the past. He is untameable, an ongoing sea of rage and redemption that will never run out because he will not be able to run far enough to evade such emotions.

The first night he kisses Rebekah, it is quiet and subtle, even though mother and father are gone out on travels along with Finn and he has been left in charge of the household. Everyone else notices regardless of their efforts to cover up their unholy tracks. Elijah lets it slip. Kol nearly drinks himself to death. There are no questions asked.

x x x

"We'll be together forever," they'd promised one another, and not a single person bothered to call their bluff.

x x x

The three of them waste their existences running – in opposite directions and away from their family ties, but in sync all the same.

x x x

Rebekah is wary of the doppelgängers from the start. It is a wonder that Kol and Finn manage to go unaffected after she hears down the grapevine about the spell Katerina cast on her remaining two siblings. When Elena comes into the picture, of course, she is perturbed beyond measure. Klaus claims that she solely serves as a bloodbag for his hybrids but that is a half–truth that she catches before it even leaves his mouth. He betrays her when the sun rises and he betrays her when the sun sets, but he is the only being on Earth who knows her better than she knows herself. When she watches his body get set aflame, she is inconsolable, vowing to avenge his death.

x x x

She cautiously misses the way Kol steals glances at her throughout their lives when he reckons that she should be aware of it. When he tries to murder her, she flees, refusing Klaus's advice, and cries until she can't breathe anymore. Klaus has pulled that stunt on her on an unbearable number of occasions so she's tragically used to it – but it isn't something she expected from the brother who never left her side unless under someone's demands. It doesn't take her long to calculate a correct guess.

x x x

Klaus goes after Caroline because under the edges and in-between the lines, she has his sister's hair and stature. He doesn't even realize the extent of the mistake until his mind plays tricks on him and the headstrong girl from Mystic Falls is merely a fraction of a mirror image of the sister he'd vowed never to abandon. It's mildly pathetic, but it's something, and whatever it is he'll never be able to acknowledge it fully. There is no name for things that have gone left unsaid for nine centuries.

Kol taunts Klaus for his unsuccessful efforts in regards to Caroline without knowing the real reason behind them because that's what Kol does. When she refuses his brother time after ceaseless time and he finds himself bored in his own endeavors, he pursues her, too, watching Rebekah watch him do so with a sick satisfaction that he has perfected throughout decades of careful degrees of separation.

Secretly, they both think that Caroline is the girl Rebekah could have been if only someone had loved her. Neither of them take the blame.

x x x

Rebekah concludes quite quickly that the Salvatores are much more alike than they paint themselves out to be. Stefan in the twenties might have been a highlight in her otherwise bleary nine hundred years and counting, and Damon is no doubt excellent in bed, but since the pair of them and the majority of others in the town she followed her brothers into sing songs which praise Ms. Gilbert an undeserving amount, she grows sick and tired of them.

She feels slight remorse for killing Elena only when Klaus cuts her out, and even then all she wants is to be wanted. Falling back on the Salvatore brothers for self worth is too easy, but Rebekah is a queen and she takes what she needs on every instance and proceeds to leave with dignity.

x x x

When she shuts herself in her bedroom on one of the millions of evenings she's spent alone, there is creaking and growling from outside the window, deep in the forest. The lone wolves might howl for companionship but the pack has something else in mind, she imagines, and for a fragmented second she wishes they weren't vampires because there's no poetry written about creatures of the dark that can conveniently walk among humans. There's no ring to that type of thing like there is to packmates running under the full moon in a state of unison. If it came down to it, she would switch. There is no point in being human again – but there is no love for her either way.

x x x

The cure will bring them together once more, she'd thought, and what a fool she was, because in the end, what laid with the cure destroyed them all.

x x x

**A/N:** Please don't favorite without reviewing!


End file.
